In the Shadow of the Black Gate
by Liana-Elfgirl
Summary: As the men head off to battle a lone ranger joins their ranks, But what is his connection to Gondor's new king?
1. Who is more the fool?

No copyright infringement intended… I own nothing! This is sort of AU. I just always thought it was so unfair that Denathor died at the end. Also I will be adding my own O.C. in later chapters.

* * *

As the army made its way out of the white gates heading south towards Mordor no one noticed the injured ranger that slipped into the column.

* * *

Cool grey eyes stared out from the hooded and masked face of the ranger as they observed the kings tent from over the campfire. Many of the Ithilien Company fell at Osgiliath and of those that survived few were battle ready. All in all only five brave rangers marched with the forces of the west. They kept to themselves as was their custom and none of the other men desired to interrupted their brooding silence. This allowed the stranger to ponder the coming battle with no interruption. As he watched the light extinguish in the kings tent the old ranger laid upon his bedroll, 'sleep well my old friend, may Eru bless you on the morrow.'

* * *

In the heat of the battle keen grey eyes caught movement as the future king of the west fell beneath the blow of a troll. Rushing as fast as he could to the fallen mans side he managed to haul the king to his feet just as the beast stomped the ground where the man's head should have been. "Exercise more caution, Gondor yet has need of her king." With that parting comment the masked ranger disappeared back into the fray.

* * *

As the men celebrated the victory and mourned the loss of comrades the king, now dressed once more in his ranger's garb, moved amongst the campfires exchanging greetings with friends and congratulating the men. As he approached the Ithilien fire he noted that one of the rangers quickly departed company with his fellows. After an exchange of greetings Aragorn began to follow the other ranger into the tree line. "Do you truly think I cannot find you? As good as you are your injuries cause you to breath far more audibly than you realize. Shall we dispense with the cat and mouse games Thor, I am wearied and don't feel like tailing you halfway round Arda this night."

Stepping out from behind a tree Denathor lowered his hood and pulled the mask free. "How did you know it was me?"

"What you said when you saved my life today, I said nearly those same words to you, albeit under very different circumstances.

* * *

…_A young Denathor stood upon the ramparts listening to the chiming bells that announced his wedding. He was truly trapped now, never again would he wander the wilds of Ithilien nor lead his men to victory upon the battle field. He would forever be trapped, locked away in the white tower like some priceless treasure, left to wither and die of old age. Lost in his thoughts the heir to the stewardship did not detect the approach of his valet._

"_Thor?"_

_Startling at the unexpected voice Denathor spun around only to lose his footing on the high wall and pitch backwards. _

_Lunging forward the Capitan grabbed the younger man and together they toppled to the ground. Standing up and brushing themselves off Thorongil grabbed Denathor's shoulder and gave him a good shake. "Exercise more caution my friend, Gondor yet has need of her Steward."…_

* * *

"Indeed you did. So Gill, or whatever name you go by these days, why have you followed me?"

"Well for one I wanted to know why you were hiding. That is I assume you were hiding, why else would the Steward of Gondor ride to battle concealed behind the mask of a ranger?"

"What business is it of yours how I seek my end?"

"It is my business because, despite what has passed between us, you are still my friend and lord."

"Your friend and lord! Really, because when last I checked you left without as much as a goodbye. Some friend. And I have never been your lord. You lied about your identity, I thought as much when you served my father. I even tried to confront you on it and you ran. Now in our darkest hour you come back and seek to play the hero once more. Well have at it then and best of luck to you."

"Denathor I never meant to hurt you. Indeed I knew you had suspicions as to my true identity but it was not the right time for me to revel myself. It would have cause far more harm than good. Ecthelion would never have acknowledged my claim. You know that. It would have put you in a position of compromise as well. What I did, I did for the good of everyone involved."

"Do you expect me to forgive you then? To say all is well because you were noble and selfless? I hate to be the bearer of bad news but the world does not work that way. Now please leave me in peace."

"Where will you go?"

"What is it to you?"

"Let me rephrase that, What of your son? What of Faramir? He lies within the city thinking his father dead. Would you leave him believing that?"

"It is kinder that I leave and be dead to him, I owe him that much"

"WHAT"

"I have done terrible things. Many, many terrible things. Worst of all is what I have done to my baby boy." Denathor sunk to the base of the tree he was leaning against as the full weight of what he had done hit him. "I used that accursed stone, and I turned into my father. Every time I sought its counsel I became more and more enraged. I took it out on my youngest son." Denathor began to cry. "I beat him, I sent him to his death, and when he came back alive I tried to burn us both. I tried to murder my son, twice!"

Aragorn watched as the once proud man he knew collapsed to the ground and began to sob. He had seen the wounds that the young ranger had sustained and he had heard the stories of the mistreatment that Faramir had suffered yet until now he had half hoped that it was just Gandalf's attempt to drive a wedge between the former Steward and himself. "Thor…Thor…I am sure Faramir will understand and in time forgive if you but talk to him… He was most distraught to learn of your death."

"You have seen him?"

"Yes. I tended him myself. He is extremely bright. He… well…He recognized me as King without any telling him who I was."

"He has visions. Likely he has seen your face before in one."

"Truly! Well that is a rare gift indeed."

"It will make your ascension to the throne easier now that he has acknowledged your right."

"It is not Faramir who must do so. It is you my lord. And no I will not sit by and let you run away. You are better than that."

"Am I?"

"Yes. Now let's go get some sleep tomorrow there will be a counsel of the commanders and like it or not you are going to be there."

Standing once more Denathor cast a glare at the range. "Is that an order your majesty?"

Aragorn smirked at Denathor's tone 'two can play at this game Thro' "No my lord it is not. I have no power to command you sir. It is only a promise that as your adjuant I will ensure your lordship does not miss his meeting on the morrow."

"You really are insufferable you know that?"

"Me, insufferable, why the very idea" chuckled the king.

Making their way to the king's tent the men retired for the night deciding to deal with affairs of state with clear heads in the morning.

* * *

Love it... Hate it... let me know!


	2. Better you had died

Not mine... I own nothing...

* * *

The arrival of Prince Imrahil marked the first of several problems that morning. His arrival, while expected, came with far more violence that was expected.

When Imrahil arrived he bowed to the King who had been stoking the stove within his tent. "Well met my lord Imrahil, Please, come and sit."

"Thank you sire, there is much that must be discussed today."

"Indeed, the others should arrive within the hour. Would you like something to eat, the lord steward and I have just finished but there is plenty left."

Upon hearing the Kings words Imrahil rose from his camp chair and spun around expecting to see his nephew. What he saw however nearly knocked him flat, "Denethor! How…You…and he…but you…and the fire…and Faramir…he…You BASTARD!" Imrahil exploded. Punching Denethor square in the jaw he stood over the fallen man and screamed "You selfish, deranged, no good son of a bitch. You very nearly killed your son."

"Lord Imrahil!"

"Whirling around Imrahil sent a death glare at the king." With all due respect this has nothing to do with your majesty" turning back around Imrahil found himself nose to nose with the steward. "I have sat by all these years while you abused that boy. I kept my piece and tried to deflect your anger as much as I could. My sister, Eru rest her, would have died before she let you mistreat her baby so. If you were not the Steward I would run you through myself. If you EVER lay so much as a finger on one hair on that boys head again so help me I will, consequences be damned."

"My lord, please this is not the time" Aragorn attempted starting forward.

Whirling on the king Imrahil decided to say his piece to him as well since he had already gone so far. "And You! You saw what he has done to that child, you treated him, you heard the story and you saw the burns and scars. You treated the fresh whip marks on his back and the arrow wounds. You yourself expressed shock and horror at the thought of a father going so far as to harm his own child. And now you sit here with this man as though nothing has occurred. I suppose I should have expected nothing less from my brother-in-laws lap dog, Capitan Thorongill."

Aragorn stared at the prince in shock. "How did you know?"

"It was not that hard to guess. I remembered that the Capitan wore a Silver Star broach, the same that you wear now."

"You always were observant"

"Do Not patronize me."

"I did not mean to. I was merely making an observation of my own." Aragorn held his hands up trying to placate the enraged man. "Please let us all just calm down and discuss all this rationally like grown men."

Huffing Imrahil took a seat at the camp table while glaring daggers at the steward. Denethor then took a seat opposite his wife's brother, deciding that with the heavy table between them Imrahil was less likely to kill him.

"Thank you" Aragorn spoke as he too sat at the table. "Now, I understand your anger my lord as I too have had words with Thor regarding Faramir. And I have learned the whole truth of the matter which I will wager you know very little of."

"The TRUTH my lord is that that black hearted orc has spent the last twenty some years abusing his son. With no one to defend the boy accept a wizard that was rarely present and most recently your daughter. Who has shown far more loyalty than I have ever seen in one of the line of Elendil."

Flinching at the not so subtle accusation Aragorn once again attempted to explain the situation. "No Imrahil that is only half the truth."

"OH! And what pray tell is the other half? That it was all an act? That the scars and wounds were just part of the performance? Or perhaps you will tell me that…"

"ENOUGH" Denethor roared as he stood from his seat. "Berate me and condemn me all you want but you will NOT continue to speak thusly to our king."

A stunned Imrahil stared in shock at the man before him; never had he expected to hear Denethor actually acknowledge the northern rangers claim to the throne. Turning his eyes on the aforementioned king the prince of Dol Amroth realized the full extent of his actions. So angered was he at seeing Denethor that he had forgotten himself and proceeded to insult and lash out at not only the steward but the king as well. "I have spoken rather harshly but I will not apologize. What I have said is the truth as I see it."

Running a hand over his tired eyes Aragorn addressed the prince. "I can see how this looks from your perspective my lord and I for my part do not begrudge your actions here. Will you now listen and let us explain things?"

"Yes, I would like that very much"


End file.
